Yo! Edwards Gone Nutzo!
by missbellalove
Summary: Emmett and Bella decide to pull a prank on Edward, with the help of the rest of the Cullens of course. Will Edward really belive he's gone nutz? Or is he too smart? 6-Shot. Post Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1 The PLan

**Authors Note- Okay, so I have always loved humorous stories, especially one where Emmett pulls pranks. So I thought, What the Heck? Why not write one? So here is my lame attempt at a humorous 5-shot (?)**

**DISCLAIMER- I won the Twilight series in a bet. No seriously, my friend lost a bet and I got her copies of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. You don't believe me? Ya, well, neither do I because it's not true. **

Bella's POV

"Come on, Emmett! You have to tell me what you're going to do to Edward! I promise I won't tell and he can't read my mind so he can't figure it out!"

"Bella, I see your point, but come on squirt. He could just "dazzle" you!"

"But I'm a vampire! I can just dazzle him right back!" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, hoping that I could get him to change his mind.

"Ugh, fine. I'll tell you." I smiled with triumph. "Okay, so I'm gonna…"

252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

It was two days after our little chat, and Emmett and I were getting things ready for the big prank. After Emmett had gone through the four phases of his plan, we took a trip to Wal-Mart to get supplies.

We had loaded up on spray paint, shaving cream, sharpies, syrup, feathers, glitter, glue, pink paper, and any other random thing that Emmett just happen to set his eyes on.

We were now preparing phase one. Emmett and I were in the garage, setting things up in their appropriate places.

The plan was as follows:

PHASE 1- Edward and Alice would get into the Volvo to go "shopping." (Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were in on it too.) Alice would blast the radio, and shout at Edward in her head so he couldn't hear Emmett. Then, Emmett and I would emerge from our hiding places, staying low to the ground, and use the hot pink spray paint, glues, feathers and glitter that we had bought to write random things on Edwards car like, "the love mobile," or "I have an undying devotion to Mike Newton."

PHASE 2- Edward would get to the mall, hopefully without seeing the "decorations", and would get out and be furious. Meanwhile, Emmett and I will have ran to the mall as fast as we could with our sharpies, pink paper, and shaving cream, and wait for Alice to force Edward inside without letting him wash his car. Then, Emmett and I would get into his car, Spray shaving cream everywhere, and write little love notes to him from Jessica and Lauren, and to her from Mike. (She was supposed to pretend to be in on it.)

PHASE 3- They would come out of the mall, and get in the car, and be even more furious. Edward would drive home and have plans to kill us all, save for me of course, and bring us back so he could kill us again. He loved his car almost as much as he loved me. Before they would get home though, we will have been there for hours, giving us time to dye our hair random colors, make the house all weird, and put on crazy outfits. The plan was to make him think that he was going crazy. He would then get so weirded out, that he would grab Alice, who was going to have to be an excellent actress to pull this off, and insist that they go hunting.

PHASE 4- While they were gone, we would have to clean up everything at vampire speed, clean up is car, and make it look like nothing had happened. When they got back, we would pretend nothing happened and hope that he would convince himself that he had gone nutzo on us.

This was going to be sweet.

**A/N- Okay, so i hope you didnt hate it, and i'll probly update soon. but only if i get at least 3 reviews. that is, if anyone reads this. if not, then i feal stupid for talking to no one. please review. pppppllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee!!**


	2. Chapter 2 PHASE 1

Authors Note- Okay, this is chapter two, and it is called PHASE 1

**Authors Note- Okay, this is chapter two, and it is called PHASE 1! Yay! **

**Also, I love it when authors thank people for reviewing in the beginning of the chapter, and I see my name and I'm like OMG! So, thanks to:**

**BloodSucker2008****- ****Thanks for being my first reviewer!****Edward will cope okay. He might re-kill Emmett, though… **

**watermelon-smiles- Yes it will… grins evilly "muahahahahaha!" **

**xxxGothic Angelxxx- me neither… j.k.**

Chapter two- PHASE 1

Bella's POV

Emmett and I finished setting up and quickly went to find Alice. We found her putting things into her new purse. "Hey, Alice," I said casually.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, referring to the plan. We didn't want to tip Edward off by saying something like, "Is everything in place?"

"Were good," Emmett said. He acted as if everything was chill, but I could tell that he was anxious.

"So, Alice. Make sure you call us and update us. Have you seen anything?"

"Yes, PHASE 1 goes perfectly and I have a feeling that so does everything else. I just don't know if Edward will go hunting or not since he hasn't made the decision."

"Okay. Just be sure to scream at him in your head, and get Rose or Jasper to also. Only one of them, though. If it's all of you, he might wonder why Emmett's not screaming at him."

"I knew you were going to say that," Alice said with a smile. "You two better get to your appointments, you might be late," she added with a wink.

"Okay, we just have to get our other stuff," Emmett said.

"I'll get it. I'll see you guys in there." I held my finger up to my mouth as if to say "shhh." It was our signal. They followed suit and glided to their places.

I sighed and thought about how much fun this was going to be as I got our sharpies, pink paper, and shaving cream. I headed to the garage and set the stuff where it would be hidden until it was time for PHASE 2.

I moved to the opposite side of the Volvo and lay down under it, sliding up next to Emmett, so Edward wouldn't be able to see me. It was then that I thanked whoever it was for letting my power be invisibility. I was on Edwards side, so if he saw me, it would present much more of a challenge than if Alice saw Emmett. I quickly paged Alice, after getting the nod from Emmett, and I heard her and Edward come in from the house.

"Alice, why do we have to go shopping?" As I heard him say this, I became invisible and touched Emmett so he would be too.

"Because, I need some new clothes and by the looks of it, so do you." I heard Emmett try to contain hi laughter and elbowed him in the ribs.

"But why couldn't you take Rosalie?"

"Because she and Jasper busy pulling a prank on Emmett."

"What about Bella and Emmett?" I opened my mouth in shock. He would've made me go shopping just because he didn't want to? I was so going to kill him.

"They got in trouble last week remember? Right now there going to meet with the community service person." I had to hand it to Alice, she was doing a great job.

"Then why can I hear Emmett's thoughts?"

"Can you hear Rosalie and Jasper's?"

"Yes."

"Well, their at the store getting stuff to prank Emmett with. So you can probably hear Emmetts, too."

"But he sounds close."

"Maybe they haven't left yet. Come on, were wasting daylight here."

Edward mumbled to himself as he and Alice got in the car. I heard his door close and rolled out from under. Alice blasted the music as planned, and by the looks of it, she was screaming in her head because Edward was looking at her with a shocked expression. I carefully stayed invisible and got the spray paint out and started writing things.

I put that up and got the glue and at vampire speed, I glued glitter and feathers all over his car. I heard Emmett pat the floor, signaling that he was done, and stashed all of my supplies. I paged Alice to let her know that it was safe to go now. I touched all of the supplies and quickly reached to Emmett to make him invisible.

We waited until the Volvo pulled out of sight and got up. I un-invisibled myself and we threw our trash away.

We got the supplies needed for PHASE 2 and went inside. Emmett and I were greeted by Jasper and Rosalie's grins. "Great job you two," Jasper said happily. "Edward was really tense, which is good. I could feel it rolling off of him."

"You know what this means right?" Emmett asked me with a huge smile.

"Yup," I said as I got ready to run. "Time for PHASE 2."

**A/N: Yay! So I'm finished and I would like to give a big round of applause to my three reviewers, you guys brightened my day. Or night. Whatever. And if you would be so kind as to review again, and tell other people to review, I would love you even more! So, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update the next chapter when I get 7 reviews total. Fair enough?**


	3. Chapter 3 PHASE 2

**Authors Note- Here's Chapter Three!! It's called PHASE 2! I am so excited about all of the reviews I'm getting! I asked for 7 total, and I got 10! Woo Hoo! Also, if anyone was wondering, this takes place after eclipse. Bella and Edward are married, Bella is a vampire, and her power is invisibility. So basically, BD never happened. And I need to give thanks to my awesome reviewers:**

**Bloodsucker2008- Thanks for telling me to get off my butt update! And for giving me a suggestion. **

**Sbaglio- Yay! It's here. Thanks for reviewing!**

**twilight wolves- If you have any suggestions at all, they are welcomed. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KuroNekoSama1990- Here it is. Thanks for reviewing! **

**xxxGothic Angelxxx- Why thank you! Thanks for reviewing! **

**watermelon-smiles- Haha, ya well maybe not the whole family, but definitely Emmett. :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**Before I start the chapter, I'd like to say thanks to Bloodsucker2008 for giving me a suggestion. She said that when Alice would be screaming at Edward in her head, she imagined her to be screaming random things in Egyptian. So Alice was screaming random things in Egyptian. ;)**

**Enough from the boring author, here's Chapter 3- PHASE 2. **

**DISCLAIMER- You know the drill. I say I own it, you say really, and I say no. **

I could here Edward screaming before we even got to the parking lot.

"-my car! It's pink!"

"Don't forget to mention glittery!" Alice interjected with a smile.

"Alice! Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No, I've been with you this whole time idiot. Remember, when we got in the car it wasn't like this. But it doesn't matter. We've got shopping to do!"

Emmett and I approached the edge of the woods carefully, so not to be seen. We waited until we could see Alice dragging Edward into the mall. "Alice! I can't go shopping! My car is a wreck! Oh, Emmett. When I see him I am so going to KILL him!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You said you were going to go shopping with me!"

"Yes, but then I saw my car and car troubles usually trump shopping!"

I could see Alice's mouth open in shock. "How could you say that? Just for that, you are definitely coming shopping with me today, and for the rest of this week! Now come on!"

"But Alice!" A growl erupted from deep in her chest.

"Edward," she said menacingly. "You are going shopping with me or so help me God I am going to rip apart every part of your body."

Edward nodded and reluctantly followed her into the mall. We waited ten seconds before running human speed to the Volvo. We picked the lock on his car and quickly started writing the love notes. I wrote Jessica and Laurens. This was Jessica's:

_Dear Edward,_

_I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You are the one for me. We belong together, and I pray that someday you will realize this and leave that stupid Bella for me. Here's my number: 777-8093. Call me anytime. _

_ Lots of love,_

_ Jessica Stanley_

This was Lauren's:

_Dear Edward,_

_You are the hottest thing that has ever set foot in Forks. I love you so much. I can't believe you would choose Bella over me. Everyone knows that I was the hottest girl, besides Rosalie and Alice of course, in our high school. Please learn this, and dump Bella. I'll be thinking about you. Here's my number- 472-9837. Call me. _

_ Hugs and hopefully kisses,_

_ Lauren_

I reread the letters several times before nodding in approval. I looked at Emmett and noticed that he was having some trouble. He had only written Dear Alice. "Let me help you there Emmett," I said, grabbing the note.

_Dear Alice,_

_It is I, Mike, confessing my love for you. I love you so much, and I honestly don't know what you see in that Jasper dude. I am honestly way better looking than him, if I may say so myself, and I think that you and I would make a much better couple. I hope you realize this. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mike Newton_

I gave the note back to Emmett and we hung them up. We also put little flowers and hearts and things all over his car.

I felt my pocket vibrate, thinking that it was Alice. I answered, "Hey Alice. How's it going?"

"Umm, this is Edward."

"Oh! Hi Edward! Where are you?"

"Alice dragged me shopping."

"Oh, I feel bad for you."

"Yeah, she's already dragged me into six lingerie stores. Six!"

"Ooh, that sucks. Is Alice there?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"It's a girl question! Mind your own business!" I said jokingly.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll talk to you later." I waited as the phone was handed to Alice.

"Bella!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Alice. I have a GIRL question for you. Can you move away from Edward so he can't hear?"

"Way ahead of you," a pixie-like voice said from behind me. "How's it going?" Alice asked.

"Great. All we have to do is spray the shaving cream."

"Well, go ahead."

"Alice, you are doing a great job."

"Not as good as you two. "I have an undying love for Mink Newton? That's genius!"

"Thanks," Emmett said from the other side of the car. "Now can we hurry this up?"

"Right. Have you seen anything?" I asked Alice.

"Everything goes according to plan, as far as I can tell."

"Good. Now you better et in there before Eddie-kinns rips someone's head off," Emmett said.

"Kay. See you guys later!" She skipped back into the mall as we sprayed shaving cream everywhere.

When we were done, we admired our handiwork and threw all of our trash away. I paged Alice telling her that we were done and we quickly ran through the forest back to our house.

When we got inside, Jasper was playing the Wii, Rosalie was upstairs looking at herself, and Esme was gardening. Emmett quickly ran upstairs to see Rosalie, and I heard them shut their door loudly.

"You guys! We only have like half an hour to get ready!" I yelled up the stairs.

"EMMETT! ROSALIE! CAN YOU STOP? I CAN FEEL THE LUST RUNNING OFF YOU GUYS!" Jasper yelled, pretending to be annoyed. I threw him a grateful glance and he smiled at me.

"Emmett came bounding down the stairs with Rosalie in his arms. "Fine. But we will finish this later," Emmett said with a wink towards Rosalie.

"Come on. We have to dye our hair now." I gave everyone a different color (Emmett- orange, Jasper- green, Rosalie- pink, and me- blue) and we all proceeded to our bathrooms to dye our hair. After we finished that, and turned the house upside-down, I heard the Volvo approach the house.

I heard Emmett mutter quietly, "Time for PHASE 3."

**A/N: Okay, three chapters! Yay! I'll update when I get 15 total. Kk. So…**

**Questions?**

**Comments? **

**Concerns?**

**Don't be afraid to ask. **

**Love to you all,**

**missbellalove**


	4. Chapter 4 PHASE 3

Every week's the same

**Authors Note- So this is Chapter 4, and its called PHASE 3! Yay! I would like to take a moment to thank my awesome reviewers. You guys continue to blow mw away! I asked for 15, and I got 18! OME! If I could I would give you Twilight. But I have no money. :( So Thanks to:**

**watermelon-smiles**

**xxxGothic Angelxxx**

**MickeyandMinnie**

**In-between-jake-and-jazz-help**

**Angela-EsmeCullen**

**Twilight wolves**

**Little Sliver Rose**

**Bloody Night Forever**

**Siy Rowling **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**DISCLAIMER- I know Stephanie Meyer. No, really! There's this seventh grader at my school named Stephanie Meyer! She also owns Twilight. I saw it on her book shelf when I went to her house… **

**Chapter Four- PHASE 3**

We all got in our positions and waited for Edward and Alice to get inside. They walked into the foyer carrying at least 10 multi-colored bags and both stopped dead in their tracks. Edward looked confused and furious at the same time. "Emmett, what did you do to my car?"

"What does a two sided kangaroo say to your waffle, Eddie G?" I said.

"What?"

"I think your banana has a ding on the train," Emmett said.

"Banana? And, why is your hair orange? And why does the house look like a tornado swept through it?"

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked Edward.

"Cant you see them?"

"Se who? Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper? Yes."

"Yes! They dyed there hair and dressed all weird and they're saying random things! And the house was turned upside-down!"

"The farmer gave to much asparagus to the cracker," Rosalie said to me. Alice looked at Edward confusedly.

"Stop it right now you guys! This isn't funny! Don't tell me you can't see them!"

"You don't need bubble wrap to know when it's chowder time."

"You might as well tie your book to the mountain."

"You're going crazy, Edward," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Didn't you here what they said?"

"Yes. Bella asked why your acting so weird, and Emmett said that he knew you would go crazy someday."

"I'm ready to hang my socks on the monkey parade," Jasper said.

"Bumbleberry thing jokes down the refrigerator hair."

"What? You guys aren't making any sense," Edward said.

"Don't joke delirious milk carton. Are the cows quackin'?"

"Edward, when was the last time you've hunted?" Alice asked, mocking concerned.

"Umm, two weeks ago. Why?"

"Maybe you're just thirsty."

"But this has never happened before! How do I know that you guys aren't playing a prank on me?"

"The chicken doesn't need a soda to touch what the lions sayin'," I said.

"Edward, don't you think you would've been able to read it in our minds if we were?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're in on it! Maybe you guys are blocking me!"

"Edward, you are extremely paranoid. I've been with you this whole time. Does it sound like I'm blocking you?"

"The pom-poms say no to the bacon butt Zebra."

"No, but maybe you are just supposed to be keeping me busy!"

"Does a six-finger chimpanzee eat cardboard nuggets for breakfast?"

Alice looked at Edward as if to say "You know I'm right, so just make it easier on yourself."

Then it looked as though she thought something in her head, because then he looked at me like he was the luckiest man on earth. I did not want to know what she though to him. Or maybe I did.

"On second thought, maybe we should get out of here," Edward said as he dropped all of his bags. Alice grabbed his hand and they ran out the door.

"See ya at the mustard factory, Bumblebee," Emmett called after them. I waited until Alice paged me and told me that it was okay to talk.

"That was so awesome!" Emmett said excitedly.

"I can't believe he fell for it!"

We all hugged each other with triumph. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Now we have to clean up." I went to my bathroom and washed the fake hair dye out of my hair, it was only spray hair color. I changed out of my kooky outfit and went back in the living room.

"Okay, Jasper and Emmett, you two clean up the house, and Rose and I will clean Edward's car."

We headed to the garage and I got the hose. Thank God the spray paint wasn't permanent, or I'd be in big trouble. I washed it all off, and Rosalie removed the notes from the car. I vacuumed all of the shaving cream, and sprayed some air freshener. When we were done, we cleaned up the trash and threw it away.

Rose and I met up with the boys just as they were finishing up. "Great job everyone!"

"Yeah! Alice is an amazing actress!

"She took a class one of the times we were in college."

"So, what do you think she thought to Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"You noticed that too, huh?" Jasper said.

"Yes. I think we all did."

"What do you think it was?" I asked.

"Well, by the way he looked at Bella, I think I have a pretty good idea," Emmett said, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me," I said, looking at all of them. "I'm sure I'll find out later."

"Yeah, whatever. Now we only have one more thing to do. You know what that is?" Rosalie said.

"Yup."

"Mmhmm."

"Definitely."

Then we all said in unison, "Time for PHASE 4."

**A/N: Another chapter down, one more to go. I will do an epilogue, though, so I guess two more. Thank you for your reviews, and I will update when I get 23. **

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, the phrases are just awesome! **

**Also, some of the weird phrases that I used were from . I only own some of them. I take no credit for the ones from . Click**** here**** to see them. I hope you like that chapter! So…**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Concerns?**

**Don't be afraid to voice your opinion.**

**Love to you all,**

**missbellalove**


	5. Chapter 5 PHASE 4

Authors Note- Hey

**Authors Note- Hey! It's the second to last chapter, and I'm really sad! But, there might be a sequel! You just have to beg, and plead, and review like crazy! Speaking of reviews, I want to make a special shout out to my AWESOME reviewers:**

**xXxBrokenHearted4lifexXx**

**xxxGothic Angelxxx**

**Little Silver Rose**

**edwardbellaforever **

**Bloodsucker2008**

**Sbaglio**

**One last thing, there is making out later and it basically implies sex, but no lemons. **

**DISCLAIMER- You guys should know it by know. NO ONE ON FNAFICTION owns the rights to The Twilight Series. Unless Stephenie has an account on it ;)**

"Hey, I have an idea," Jasper said.

"What?" I asked.

"What if we get Carlisle in on it and suggest to Edward that he should ask him if it's normal for vampires to go all delirious when they haven't hunted in a while?"

"That's good! Let's go ask Carlisle," I said. We all ran upstairs to Carlisle's study. He was sitting at his desk, looking over notes of some kind.

"Hey, Carlisle. You may have noticed that we are playing a prank on Edward," started Jasper.

"Yes. And you came up here to ask me if I would play along. Am I correct?" he said without looking up.

"Yes. Will you?" Emmett asked.

He looked at us and smiled. "Well, No one has ever been able to prank Edward so I am surprised that you all have gotten this far. Of course I want in on it. What do you need me to do?"

"Were going to get Edward to come and ask you if not hunting for a long time causes vampires to go crazy. You need to tell him yes," Rosalie answered.

"Why?"

"Because we fooled him into thinking that he had gone crazy, and he hasn't been hunting for about two weeks," I said

"Oh. Good job. I could hear you and I asked myself why you were talking so weird. Good job."

"Thanks. So, I'm going to page Alice and tell her that it's safe to come now. Alright everyone, don't think about the prank, and don't talk about it. Starting… now!" I said as I paged Alice.

All of us went downstairs and acted normal. Carlisle shuffled through his notebooks, making random notes, Jasper started playing the Wii again, Rosalie got her nail polish, Emmett challenged Jasper to a game of Guitar Hero, and I played with my invisibility power mindlessly.

We stayed that way for about an hour, until we heard Alice and Edward approach the house. Edward walked in and saw us. "What happened? You guys were all crazy looking before we left!"

"What are you talking about? We've been gone all day!" I said.

"No! Alice! I thought you said you saw them!"

"I thought I did too! Edward, what if we were both going crazy?"

"I don't know. This is all too confusing!"

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"No! Something is going on here! You and I got in the car, and it was clean! Then when we got out at the mall, it was all pink and weird! And then we came out of the mall, and got in the car and there was shaving cream, and love notes all over it! And then we got home and your hair was blue, and yours was pink and… and… you started talking weird and I went hunting and I came back and now you're normal!"

"Edward, when was the last time you hunted?" Carlisle asked.

"Today."

"Before that," I said.

"Two weeks ago."

"Maybe the lack of blood made you delirious. You should talk to Carlisle," Jasper said calmly.

He nodded, dumbfounded. He walked over to Carlisle. We could here them conversing.

"Carlisle, can lack of hunting make someone go crazy?"

"Temporarily, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Didn't you hear what I was saying?"

"Yes, I did. I believe that it was all in your imagination."

"But I know what I saw!"

"Are you sure? Can you prove it?"

"No but- my car! Come look at my car!"

He ran outside to the garage and we all followed. We found him staring dumbly at the Volvo. "But it was… and I… It said 'The Love Mobile!' And… and… 'I have and undying love for Mike Newton!' You have to believe me!"

"Edward, maybe you just need to lie down and clear your head or something," Rosalie suggested.

We all left him alone in the garage, staring at the Volvo.

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Later that night, I was lying in bed, rereading _Wuthering Height_s, when Edward came into the room. "Hi, Edward. You feeling better?"

"Yes. I think Carlisle was right. I was probably just imagining it."

He lay down next to me and I put down my book to snuggle up next to him. We lay there for a while until I remembered that Alice thought something to him earlier. "Hey Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"What did Alice think to you earlier?"

He chuckled. "Oh, that. She told me to do this." With that, he rolled over on top of me and started trailing kisses up and down my neck, finally resting his lips on my mouth. We made out furiously for a few minutes until he kissed my neck.

"Told you to, or asked?" I wondered aloud.

He chuckled again. He looked at me intensely. "She said that if hunting didn't work, I should try to get my mind off of things."

"I like this method a _lot_ better than hunting," I said seductively.

"Me too," he murmured against my neck. Taking him by surprise, I rolled over so I was on top of him, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

We spent the rest of the night in bed and didn't get up until the sun rose. Oh what a beautiful day it had been.

**A/N: The end of the PHASES. There **_**will**_** be an epilogue and maybe a sequel, but as I said before, you have to beg and plead and threaten me with strange things. Basically: you have to review. PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!! thank you.**

**So…**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Concerns? **

**Your opinion is valued. **

**Thank you for reading, and PPLLEEAASSEE RREEVVIIEEWW!!**

**Love to you all,**

**missbellalove **


	6. Epilogue

Authors Note- I have had so much fun writing this story and I'm glad that you guys liked it

**Authors Note- I have had so much fun writing this story and I'm glad that you guys liked it! OME! 37 REVIEWS! I AM BLOWN AWAY! This is the final chapter, the Epilogue, and I would like to dedicate this to **_**xxxGothic Angelxxx, **_**and**_** Bloodsucker2008**_** for reviewing on every single chapter! Thanks so much. Also, thanks to:**

**in-between-jazz-and-jake-help **

**Little Silver Rose**

**edwardbellaforever **

**Thesliverhunter**

**twilight wolves**

**MickeyandMinnie**

**KuroNekoSama1990**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. NADA. ZIP. ZILCH. ZERO. **

**EPILOGUE**

**Edwards POV**

The next day, I did nothing but lie around on the couch and play video games. I was glad that I had come out of the whole delirious thing partially unscathed. I couldn't believe that lack of hunting could actually make you go crazy!

I listened in to see what everyone else was thinking,

_Green, or Blue? Or should I drop the whole warm color thing altogether? Maybe I should go with something more sexy,_ Rose though as I saw pictures of skimpy lingerie. I had already had enough of_ that_ for one day.

I heard Emmett mumbling a Britney Spears song in his head. I shuddered slightly.

_I'm bored. Oh! I'll make Jasper go shopping with me!_ "Oh Jasper!" I heard Alice say from upstairs.

I listened to his thoughts and heard that he was groaning.

That only left one person. If only I could hear her thoughts. I decided to go look for her. I looked in our room and found her in the closet. I stopped at the sight of what he was wearing. Did I say that I had had enough lingerie for one day? I was just kidding. I snuck up behind her and picked her up into my arms. She looked at me with shock, but it then turned into anger.

"Edward! I am going to KILL you! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

I kissed her lightly and said, "Good morning to you too, love." She smiled as I set her down on the bed.

"What would you like to do today?" she asked me.

"Let's go to our meadow!"

"Great idea," she said as she got up to get changed. I groaned.

"Bella, do you really have to change? I rather like that outfit," I said.

"I could always put something over it until we get there," she said, her beautiful voice ringing out seductively.

"Good idea. I'll meet you by the Volvo." I gave her a quick kiss and ran down to the garage.

I looked around absentmindedly until my eyes rested on a bottle of spray paint. _Hot pink_ spray paint. I picked it up and noticed hat it was empty. And that it was the same color that was on my car the day before. Fury filled up inside me. "EMMETT!"

**A/N: I'm finished! I had soooooo much fun writing this story, and I would like to thank all of my awesome reviewers for telling me to update. It is because of you that I finished this in two days. **

**As to the sequel, I have only gotten three threats, and I am a little disappointed. You need to beg and plead and threaten me with odd objects. Meaning: YOU NEED TO REVIEW! **

**So…**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Concerns?**

**Your opinion is welcome. **

**Love to you all**,

**missbellalove **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ!

Authors Note- Okay

**Authors Note- Okay. You guys did it. I have 52 reviews! I am going to write a sequel. I'll post another authors note when I've written the first chapter. As far as I know, the sequel will be called **_**Edwards Revenge**_**, unless I think of something more humorous. Let me know if you have any:**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Concerns?**

**Connotations? (Ideas)**

**Thank you for reading. AND reviewing:**

**Bloodsucker2008**

**watermelon-smiles**

**xxxGothic Angelxxx**

**weird cutie**

**KuroNekoSama1990**

**twilight wolves**

**Sbaglio**

**edwardbellaforever**

**MickeyandMinnie**

**Siy Rowling**

**Bloody Night Forever**

**Little Silver Rose**

**Angela-EsmeCullen**

**in-between-jake-and-jazz-help**

**xXxBrokenHearted4lifexXx **

**thesilverhunter**

**Full Moon Writing**

**Brellabelle**

**Resurrected Ange**

**Miss FHorn**

**DoctorWhoRules**

**xFlyingElephantsx **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! **

**Love to you all,**

**missbellalove**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE 2

Okay, so this is really random but I was looking through the chapters and I noticed that the little "here" thing didn't work out

**Okay, so this is really random but I was looking through the chapters and I noticed that the little "here" thing didn't work out. So just go to my profile If you wan't to see the funny little phrases.**

**Love to you all,**

**missbellalove **


	9. AUTHORS NOTE 3: THE FIRST CHAPTER!

I'm just posted the first chapter to the sequel, so you can go to my profile and find it there

**I'm just posted the first chapter to the sequel, so you can go to my profile and find it there! REVIEW! **


End file.
